Consistency
by Sinister Seductress
Summary: She broke up with him, to be with someone else. Now that she is working with him in a story line, she is falling for him again, and everything starts falling apart. Who will she chose? Alex Riley/OC/Wade Barrett
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own no one but this story and Angel. However, if I did own someone like Alex Riley (aka Kevin Kiley…LMFAO)

"I know that I was the first Diva of Nexus, and the first champion of Nexus, but how much longer do I need to stay with that man, Stephanie?" Angel questioned as she pointed a finger at Stu Bennett.

"Because, Angel, the fans apparently love seeing the two of you together. I know that you two were together, and believe me Angel, I know that this puts a strain on your relationship with Kevin, but roll with it, at least until the draft, and we'll see what we can do. I'm actually surprised, this is the fist time in 9 years that you've complained about a storyline that you're in. Why now?" Stephanie asked the flustered redhead from her seat behind her desk.

"Your guess is as good as mine, Stephanie." The Englishman spoke up. "We, being myself and the other boys, got along with her just fine when we were all a part of Nexus. And she goes to the SmackDown tapings every Tuesday because she's the general manager of NXT and has never complained, so I don't know what the problem is."

"I'm not complaining, I'm just questioning. I'm pretty sure that I can get away from that, or is that such a problem with the two of you? I've been in this company for way too long, and I'm pretty sure that I don't deserve to get treated like this. I am a four time Women's Champion, and I have held the Diva's Championship twice, dammit! I am one of the centerfolds of the Diva's division, along with Gail, Beth, Michelle, Nattie and Melina. I'm pretty sure that they've complained before…so why can't I without questions asked? Because if you ask me, this feels like an attack towards me!" Angel finished in a huff, with her red hair flying around. Stephanie just stared wide-eyed at the Canadian beauty. It was extremely dangerous to be messing with her when she was this upset.

"Actually, Stephanie, I think the problem is me. I don't think she can stand being around me for much longer because of the fact that she knows that her heart is conflicted, and she is falling for me again….not saying that I'm blaming her or anything. If she wants to, just send her back to RAW where she can be with Kevy boy." Stu replied dully, trying to calm the situation down before flashing a smirk in her direction. Knowing how hot headed Angel was, he knew that that wouldn't work, and she would remain on SmackDown and continue to be associated with the boys.

"You're such a stupid little snake Stuart!" Angel screamed, which caused Stu to flinch at the sound of his full first name. "You think you know everything, when in reality you don't. That's the problem. I was just questioning, and you know what, I will prove you wrong. Keep me on SmackDown, keep me with the boys, it's a challenge and I accept, ok? Thank you for your time Stephanie. And as for you," she snarled, her green eyes narrowed into slits as she glanced at her ex boyfriend, "I hope you're fucking proud of yourself." She finished with venom dropping off of her words. She stormed out of the room, and that's when she started crying. She leaned up against the wall and put her hands to her eyes. She did not expect that showdown to happen, at all.

As much as it hurt to think about it, and to admit that Stu was right, she had to face reality. He was right, and what scared her was the fact that he knew that he was. She loved Kevin so much, she really did, but she knew that their relationship was straining, badly. They hung out a lot, when they were at home or at RAW, and even then, she could tell that Kevin was questioning her with his eyes whenever she was around Nexus. It got worse with the unexpected move to SmackDown. She knew that she was needed there, as there were a lack of heel divas on that brand, but she knew what Kevin had told her. She had had talks with Mike and Maryse that usually ended with them calming her down because she was scared of losing him.

Just when things started to go right again, they started to fall a part, and for once she didn't know why. It wasn't the petty arguments, it was just the contempment in his voice whenever she started talking about Nexus, or being aligned with the standout stars from Nexus. Its like he questioned if she still loved him or not? She still did, with all of her heart. How could he not know? She always felt like she was in a fairytale with him. She did with Stu too, but something went wrong, and that's when they had to end it.

Stuart walked out of the room and glanced to his right. He saw Angel with her back pressed to the wall, head tilted back, he hands covering her eyes and he body shaking with sobs. It killed him, on the inside when he saw her. He knew that he was out of line, seriously out of line, but it was the truth. He knew her better than she gave him credit for. Near their run with Nexus, she had been acting extremely skittish around him, and was extremely nervous around him when all of them went out for a bite to eat or to work out. It wasn't like that at first. She just did her job and remained quiet. With her being all jumpy all of a sudden and with Kevin's questionable looks thrown at her when they were walking around talking, was when he put two and two together. She was starting to fall for him again, and she was seriously trying to make sure that that didn't happen, and was failing miserably at it.

Did he still love her? He did, but not as much, and he hid it better. They both moved on, but they remained close. The fact that they worked on the same brand, were in the same group, and were an onscreen couple did shock him, and it hit her hard. His heart was breaking. He had had a few flings with some girls when they were just Angel and Stu, but they remained close and those girls didn't leave the impression with him that she did. He thought he was going crazy, but he remembered the last thing that she had said to him when they ended it.

"_A piece of you will always be with me Stu. And I hope this doesn't ruin our friendship. Just know, that somewhere deep down, a part of me will always love you, and I hope you know that you will always have a piece of my heart."_

At first, he figured that it was something extremely cheesy to keep from hurting them any further, but he didn't realise how strong those statements where, and that they actually held truth.

He sighed as he walked over to Angel and stood, looking down at the 5'8 Canadian. His expression softened and he opened his mouth to speak, but then shut it and opened it again upon making sure that it was what he wanted to say. "Angel, darling," he softly said, using his petname for her, ever since NXT 1. "I'm sorry." He finished as he continued watching her struggle with her emotions.

She dropped her hands as she glanced at him. Her green eyes were reamed with red and her makeup was smudged. "Look, Stu, what you said hurt. And I don't know if I should hate you or love you for saying that outloud. I guess that makes three people who know now." She whispered, and she instinctively wrapped the arms around his waist in a hug, her nose and forehead pressed against the fabric of his shirt. He wanted to stroke her long hair as he did so many times in the past to calm her down, but stopped himself. They weren't together anymore, and it would make her look like a cheating whore, which is something that he didn't want for her. Something that she said suddenly hit him.

"Who else knows?" he asked.

It was a one-word reply. "Kevin." "Listen, Stu, again, I apologize, but I have to go get ready for NXT, ok? I'll talk to you boys before we go on for SmackDown, ok?" She struggled to say. Her breathing had returned to normal and she stood up and proceeded to smooth out her wrinkled green shirt. She shot him a smile before she proceeded to the Diva's locker room, leaving Stuart behind, just thinking.

"If Kevin knows, then hopefully that'll smooth some things over, or it could backfire. We'll see." He murmured to himself before he turned and walked in the opposite direction towards the locker room.


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N I aplogise for the delay in updating, I've just had a LOT going on…believe me, a lot. Three words: Advanced Placement thanks for the review and alerts and stuff, I love them, I just want MORE reviews, because it'll really make my day. It truly will. Anyway, here's chapter two._

__

"Really Angel, really?" Kevin slightly giggled as he glanced down at the redhead sitting in his lap. They were home in Tampa, just relaxing before their date night the following night. She had flown home a few hours earlier and just wanted to relax, to be in her mans arms, and just to have him run his fingers through her red hair put her at peace.

"Really, Kevin." She answered in a mocking tone before shooting a smirk in his direction. "Stuart and I will be reunited with Paul and Heath…and the addition of Rycklon to form the Corre." She finished and sighed, just thinking about that meeting she had with the boys. "At least I don't have to deal with Otunga anymore" she giggled, and then frowned, thinking about how uncomfortable he made her feel.

"Ugh, at least you only have to deal with him once a week now when you help out with production backstage at RAW. I have to deal with him like more that that. Can we just switch places?" He asked as he burrowed his face into her neck.

"Of course! Lets see, all you need to do is lose a hundred plus pounds, have green eyes, have heavy eye makeup, look thin, have a huge rack, long hair that's dyed red, and Stuart on camera! Oh, and have the Canadian accent, and learn to be fluent in German, English, French and Spanish, look like a girl, and we'll call it all good." She finished with a laugh that evolved into a huge fit and caused her to nearly fall off of his lap.

"Hey, hey, hey. Are you saying that I'm not pretty, because I am totally pretty!" Kevin questioned seriously as he narrowed his eyes at her before he joined in the laughing fit. "I know what you mean, darling, you know that I love missing with my sweetheart." He finished softly as he brought his lips down to hers and started kissing her. As much as she enjoyed it, one thought was going through her head _"Why did he call me darling? He never called me that before. And besides, he's not saying it correctly."_

"What are you doing?" Stuart questioned as he watched Heath run around his house, just cleaning up everything and anything within sight. He knew that the redhead was extremely paranoid and started cleaning things in sight, but he didn't think that things would become that bad.

"Cleaning, what does it look like Mr. Bennett? In case you didn't know, the entire Corre…sans yourself because you're already here are coming over for a party and this place has to be perfect and its not perfect and it's so filthy and…." Heath ranted on and stopped because he was running short on oxygen. Stu looked around the nose and noticed that it was spotless….it was spotless when he had walked in five minutes before, and had to endure Heath's bitching about dirty shoes, when in reality they were brand new. He would never understand his friend. In fact, he was pretty sure that he would never understand redheads…real redheads and artificial redheads at that.

"Anyway…I want this place to be perfect. Remember what happened the last time we did this with the Nexus and Angel freaked out because she saw a speck of dust? Man, I thought she was going to have a heart attack. Those were the days…" Heath trailed off with a smile, and Stu couldn't help but smile at the memory….a time were everything was easier and her…their hearts weren't so conflicted.

"Just give me something to do. I have to do something so that it seems like I was busy." Stu stated blandly as his smile faded away.

"Kevin, please, I have to go. These are _my_ boys." Angel pleaded as she wrestled her car keys out of his massive hands. "You know we get together once a month and today is that day. If I don't show up, you know the boys will freak out."

"But I'm leaving in a few hours, and it's our date night, and I can't see you until Monday. You get to see "your boys" more than you get to see me Angel! What the hell is going on? Don't you love me?" Kevin snapped as he tried to take the keys back, but stopped when Angel started to walk away with a startled look on her face. "Angel…I didn't mean that…."

"No, of course you didn't. We'll talk about this later. My sister will take you to the airport, text or call me when you check in. I'll be out with the boys at Heath's. You know its funny. You question that you love me, when I would never do that to you, and yet I'm treated like I'm 10 years younger, Kevin Robert. I'm 28, NOT 18, when are you going to stop treating me like you're sister, and more like you're girlfriend? I'm the one that should question the love between us…and you know damn well that the boys are overprotective of me, they…with the exception of Heath, are my older brothers…something you don't understand. Until you get a grip on reality when it comes to us, don't even bother second guessing me." Angel snarled as she turned to open the door.

"Yeah…. an "older brother" that just wants to get back in your pants Angel Marie." Kevin muttered, and soon regretted it because when those words left his lips the Canadian turned around and socked him in the face…hard.

"Don't. Second. Guess. His. Intentions, Kevin! He cares…we still remain close. But whatever, you wouldn't fucking understand." Angel stated before she turned around and walked out the door, slamming it right behind her.

"Angel…oh my gosh! Kevin, are you ok?" Shannon asked as she came running downstairs upon hearing the door slam and saw that Kevin was holding the right side of his jaw. "Yeah, I'm fine, it's your older sister, as usual. Anyway, let me finish getting ready and we'll head to the airport.

"So I told her that she was a piece of scum that didn't deserve my attention and to get out of my face before I did more than damage her pretty little face." Paul finished as the four of them just stared at him, confused.

"Paul….were you talking about Troy?" Stu started cautiously.

"Yeah, she like, needs to go die. "

"Troy's a boy though…"

"Yeah, I know, that's why I said he…"

"No….Paul, you said she…"

"That's what whoever the freck heshe is gets for being a pussy…" Paul slurred and then proceeded to giggle, causing alarm to the four people watching him.

"I think you've had enough."

"No I haven't."

"Yes you have."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Ok then, who am I?"

"….Sabrina?" Paul questioned which garnered a look of shock on Stuart's face as the rest of the group giggled uncontrollably. A drunk Paul was, without doubt, the life of the party. Sighing, Angel got up and gently removed the bottle from his hands. "Come on Paul, I think you need to crash here tonight." She said as she glanced over her shoulder and got the nod of approval from Heath.

"Ok mom. Carry me." Paul said before jumping into her arms to which she responded with a surprised grunt.

"Paul, you're older than me…and I'm Canadian…how can I be you're mom?"

"I'm adopted?"

"Oh my god." Angel mumbled as she carried Paul to the guestroom while the boys just howled with laughter.

Heath glanced at the clock and saw that it was getting late. They all had a flight later in the afternoon to catch as they prepared for the final week leading into the Royal Rumble, and they all needed their sleep…. especially Angel. She could be a…well, a diva without proper sleep and food.

"Ok, I think it's time to call it a night guys, and lady. I'll make sure that Paul's ok tonight before he leaves tomorrow to get his stuff. We've got a long week ahead of us and I think we all need sleep before we get on our flight tomorrow, especially you Angel." Heath smiled and retained his smile even when he got a sharp smack in the back of the head from Angel.

"No…" Angel groaned as she pulled a pillow over her head. It was Monday morning and she was staying in her and Kevin's hotel room, trying to keep from waking up. She opened one eye and look at the alarm clock that read 8:15 in the morning. Angel groaned as she pulled the pillow over her head. She then threw her arm out and felt around the bed for Kevin, to find out that he wasn't there. She then raised her head and heard water coming from the shower and smiled before going back to sleep. She had 45 more minutes before she had to be up. What she didn't know, however, was that Kevin was in the bathroom, with the door locked and shower running with another woman.

The knob turned as poked his head out of the bathroom door to make sure that Angel was still asleep before rushing this woman out the bathroom and out the hotel room before running back to the bathroom and jumping into the shower. In his heart, he knew that what he was doing was wrong, but it was a form of revenge.

Angel smirked as she sat next to Maryse, who returned her smirk as they watched Kevin and Mike babble about the plans for that night. The French Canadian and Canadian were always close, but they became closer once Kevin and Angel started dating. They both smiled as John and Melina walked over and joined in the conversation…which turned out to be gossip center.

"How's your anorexia, Ang?" Melina asked softly while the others were talking. Angel suffered from Anorexia and was recovering from it, but when shoved in a corner like with the Stuart and Kevin situation or anything else, she would slowly revert back to that. The girls and guys worried about her, but Melina was the one that truly had her back regarding her situation.

Angel glanced down at her nails and bit her lip. It didn't help that there were tells when she was going back as she practically had food shoved down her throat when she was at Heath's a few nights ago, and by Layla and Michelle over the weekend.

"It's fine Melina. I've been eating…thanks for the concern though." Angel answered and brushed it off. The Latina, however, wasn't buying it. She didn't know what exactly was going on, but everyone knew her tells. Something was bugging her and driving her back down that road, and Melina was bound to get to the bottom of it.

"Look, I know theres a story, and when you're ready, tell me. I won't hold it against you, ok? I promise." Melina said softly as she squeezed her arm before leaving the table with John. Angel nodded her head and looked down. There was such a long and hard story behind it, and she didn't know who to run to for help.

Angel was walking to her locker room to grab her hooded vest when Stuart stopped her, with a look of pain on his face as he glanced down at her.

"Angel…there's something you need to know."

_A/N Well…that's it for this update. I'll be doing scholarship stuff this weekend so there might be another update this week._

_Also I got a lot of alerts but one review and stuff. Please review guys, it really makes me feel good about myself._

_Thanks! Hope you enjoy!_

_-Donita_


	3. Chapter 3 and Apologies

_A/N Yeah. Wow. I have like, no excuses. I forgot about this story and site existed. I survived High School and graduated in 2011. I then had to take a hiatus from college and my life to get surgery on my knee and get treated for Anorexia Nervosa, and put my dreams of college in New Orleans on hold to help take care of my grandmother for the next year and a half. And I think I was slightly depressed. Anywho, I am back, and in college but I have managed to time manage properly and yeah, the semester is over so I have more time, and can procrastinate more, habit of honors students. I will be updating more regularly, thank goodness! My happiness is back. I'll get this story back on track and will have more ideas for it, because I have fallen in love with more wrasslers coughBradMaddoxcough. Anyway, I apologize again. I hope you are still following this. Without further ado, I present Chapter Three! _

"What do you mean there's 'something you need to tell me?" Angel asked as she tried to move around Stu to get into the Divas locker room. She didn't take into consideration though, that he was almost a foot taller than she, something that she forgot about at that moment and it felt like she walked into a brick wall.

Stunned, she shook her head to get rid of shock of practically running into him and looked up at him. Whatever it was, it was something ugly judging from the look on his face, an expression that he borrowed from Chris. Giving an exasperated sigh, Angel threw her hands in the air before putting them on her hips and tried to stare him, err, up. "What could possibly be so important that you have to stand in my way? Let me guess you're going to tell me that you love me? Because Stu, that's not…" She was stopped by him putting a finger to her lips to silence her. His head was throbbing, and this was not going to end well.

"Angel, another person was seen leaving yours and Kevin's room this morning." Stu started, biting down on his lower lip and gauging the expression on the petite diva's face. She just laughed. "Yeah Stu, his name is Kevin. What, are you stalking my room now?" she joked as she tried to move around him but was stopped by him grabbing her arm and pulling her back towards him. "No. And because you're such a smart-ass and I know what you're next answer is going to be, no it wasn't you either. It was another…woman." He said slowly, and for a second he could see a look of shock, followed by doubt flash across her eyes. "Yes Stuart, I know that I am a woman, did it take you that—" "Bloody hell woman, listen to me! That other woman was Melanie, Kevin's ex!" Stu exploded to get the point across before letting go of Angel's arm.

Angel stood there, shell shocked. Melanie. No, no it couldn't be. And why would she come all the way out here? Kevin had blocked her from his life entirely, she even saw him delete her number when things started happening between them. Mike even said that he never talked about Melanie, that it was always her. "Stu, I swear, if you are lying to me just to get back together with me, it is NOT going to work. I think that I am immune to your British charms." She said slowly, but her eyes were unfocused. She was trying to process all of the information that Stu had given her. He had never been a liar in the two years that she had known him. There had to be some validity to his statement, but he wasn't hers to trust anymore.

"Angel. Angel, darling, look at me. Why would I lie to you? And why would I want to get back together with you? You have made it clear that you don't want me. I'm trying to look out for you, as far as I'm concerned, it's what friends do for each other. When you're ready to come back to reality, let me know, and I'm sure that the four of us would be more than willing to help you get past this situation." Stu spat out as he brushed past her. He knew his words hurt her, but there would be no getting through that thick skull of hers without being blunt. He didn't even bother to spare a glance at her stock-still form as he walked away. He had a Rumble to focus on and to win, no matter the cost.

"No, not here. I think some of the superstars saw you coming out of the room. Hopefully they think that you're just friends with Angel and myself. I can't risk anything and I—" Kevin was caught of by the woman's voice on the other end of the line. He tried to quite the volume of her voice by putting a hand over the mouthpiece. She was getting quite loud and hysterical, and to make matters worse, the other men in the locker room were giving him looks – Cena, Nemeth, Brooks, and even Mike. He threw one glare over to Nemeth before rushing out of the locker room to finish his conversation. One of these days, he was going to wipe the smug look off of Nick's face, but his time will come soon enough for that.

"No, babe, I can't risk it. She's so fragile and she can do so much for my career. Just come to Tampa Tuesday and pick me up at the airport. Angel won't be in until Wednesday, and her sister will be back home in Toronto. So we'll have the entire house to ourselves" he replied with a sly grin on his face. "Oh! And bring that outfit I like, the one that hugs your curves?" Kevin said as an afterthought as he waited with baited breath for her answer. After that, he told her that he would text her when he was scheduled to fly back to Tampa before he got off the phone. That regret he was feeling earlier was starting to grow, but he had the best of both, his ex girlfriend on the side and his current girl, the fiery Canadian. He sighed and leaned back against the wall and started to slide down before a voice grabbed his attention.

"I hope that that was your darling Angel that you were talking to." Heath commented naturally, as he stuffed both hands in his jeans pockets and walked towards Kevin with a smile playing at his lips. "Because if it wasn't, I would have to tell her, and we know how much drama that would cause," he said coolly, stopping a foot in front of the taller and more muscular male. Maybe it was the muscles or eyes that learned females to him, Heath thought but shook his head as the thought crossed his mind. He would never know, and quite frankly he didn't care to know.

"I…uhh…it was. What does it matter? Please tell me that you're not another one of them trying to get with her." Kevin started, defensively and he narrowed his eyes at the smaller man. Heath just smiled a knowing smile and Kevin felt himself gulp. It was just a smile, it didn't mean anything, did it? That was until the annoying redhead opened his mouth. "You know, that's funny. I was just talking to Angel when I walked around the corner while you were still on the phone. And she didn't have her phone on her, and I did hear that comment about a certain outfit?" Heath asked cocking his eyebrow. "Poor girls been through enough, don't you think? She looks like she's being haunted by something, and I would hate to tell her that her own boyfriend was being an unfaithful waste of—" Heath was stopped as he felt his throat being crushed before his back hit a brick wall, and then he couldn't breath.

"Listen to me, Miller." Kevin snarled. "You don't know a damn thing. Angel is mine and she will always be mine. Maybe I was complimenting an outfit that my sister has, you don't know that. You know nothing. If you start running your mouth and plague her mind with these false acquisitions, I will see to it that your life is miserable here." Kevin hissed before he let the smaller man go and stormed off. He needed something to punch, and a person out of the ring did not seem like a good idea, especially when it was hours before the Rumble. Heath, meanwhile, remained on the cold cement ground, gasping for breath as his eyes followed Kevin's retreating form. Something was defiantly up with him, and it wasn't about a sister.

Chaos. Nothing but chaos. It was the night of the rumble, and it was time for the rumble itself. The men were failing at hiding their excitement that it had finally come and were crowding around to monitors to watch the action while still paying attention to when they were supposed to go out. Angel was sure that she was going to rip all of the hair out of her head just looking at the sight. Some things never really did change in the WWE, did they? She just smiled before walking over to her fellow supervisors to try and figure out a way to maintain order.

Angel walked past him and he wanted nothing more than to hug her, to kiss her, and to ignore what people could possibly tell her. His eyes grew wide as he watched her walk away and brought a hand up to his face. The more he kept doing this, the bigger the hole he was digging himself, but at the same time, he was enjoying it. Kevin sighed as he ran a hand through his hair. No matter, he was actually excited to participate in the rumble. His actions, however, didn't go past a set of eyes as he quickly made his way over to him.

"Nervous about something?" A thick accented voice asked that made Kevin jump from surprise, and then made him want to punch him in the face. If it wasn't the self-righteous Stuart Bennett. "Listen, Kevin, before you start in on me, let me tell you something. I know that it was Melanie that left your room. And I told Angel. However, for some reason, she has opted not to listen to my warning, probably because of her love for you, which I cannot understand. Anyway, let myself perfectly clear. If something like that were to happen again, where you have your tramp on your arm I will make sure that Angel is in plain sight of you two, and she will see you for what you are. You seem like the type that doesn't know what he wants, like a little boy. If she finds out and accepts these facts on her own and you so much as hurt her in _any_ way, I will see to it that you regret your actions." Stu spoke lowly before looking away and Kevin stared at him, his blue eyes held nothing but fear in them. Thank goodness that nobody heard the conversation going on between them.

Kevin had a questioning look on his face as he noticed that Stu briefly changed the focus of his attention. Following his gaze, Kevin quickly snapped his gaze and saw that it lay on Angel. What was that expression? Distress? Fear? Confliction? Love? "_oh my god, it IS love"_ Kevin thought as he glared at the taller man and grabbed him by the shirt collar, forcing him to look at him.

"Let me explain something, _Stuart_. You stay the hell away from her to I swear you will regret it. You are a spoiled boy upset that he can't get what he wants, especially when that something doesn't want you. So you and your empty threats can leave me alone." Kevin finished with a shove as he stomped over to Kevin. Shocked, Stu shook his head before he looked over towards Angel again, and his eyes widened. If looks could kill, he was positive he would have died multiple times and it wrenched at his heart. Angel was looking at him in disbelief as she calmly walked over to Kevin, her gaze never breaking from Stu's even as she shoved her clipboard into some poor superstar's chest. She shook her head before looking away and heading in Kevin's general direction. Stu just groaned and dropped his head in his hands. Was there no reasoning with this woman? A pissed off Angel was something that he wanted to stay away from, and from the looks of things, he would be getting a pissed off Angel shortly.

_A/N Wow. Kevin is an ass. I'm pretty sure that he is lovely in person, but not in this story muahahaha. And will Stu be her knight in shinning armor? Who knows. Well see where it goes. Again, I am so sorry for the delay of a year. Long story like I mentioned previously. Anyway, since I have to type a few papers at the end of the week, this should be updated by that time too! Anyway, I hope you all have a blessed Thanksgiving! God Bless! _

_Donita_


End file.
